About Time
by klaineXgleek
Summary: Cal Lightman finally realizes he loves Gillian Foster! Warning: LEMON! so i suck at summaries, but please read!


Cal Lightman slumped next to his girlfriend of almost 2 years. He pulled the covers up over their entangled bodies. He could hear the shallow breathing of Wallowski and he sighed. She was more of a sex toy than a girlfriend. Sure he felt bad about it, but he couldn't fully give his heart to her, not when he was in love with his long time business partner, Gillian Foster. Cal turned away from his bed partner and faced the wall. He knew Emily would disapprove, but he needed to feel like he was wanted by someone. He reached up and turned out the light, trying to obtain the sleep that wouldn't come.

Cal stretched out on the sofa with a groan. It had been a tough day at work to say the least, and all he wanted right now was his daughter's company. Emily smiled and sat next to her quirky father. She leaned against him and softly spoke,

"Dad, I have a question."

"What is it darling?"

"Gillian. Do you love her?"

"Of course I do."

"No, I mean really love her."

Cal sighed and paused before he spoke, deciding it best to tell her the truth, "Yes, I do."

Emily craned her neck to look at his face, "Then what are you waiting for?"

"I honestly don't have an answer to that, love." He settled back and watched Emily fall asleep, then later carried her upstairs to bed like he used to when she was a little girl. He kissed her forehead and whispered to her resting frame, "You're right, Em, what am I waiting for?"

Cal softly returned Wallowski's hug a few weeks later after she had helped out the Lightman Group again. As she walked away Cal called to her, "Oi! Detective!" The detective turned and raised her eyebrows in response. Cal inclined his head and spoke in a low voice,

"See ya 'round." Wallowski nodded in understanding,

"It's about time. I wondered when you would finally go get her." She turned and walked out the frosted glass doors. Cal smirked, that was easier than he thought it would be.

Gillian looked up from the file she was currently reviewing when Cal came blowing through her doorway. He laid himself out on her couch and looked at her expectantly.

"What? Your cop girlfriend leave?" she asked him, not trying to hide the contempt in her voice. Cal didn't answer but got up and pulled her into his arms. He finally gave into his desires and tenderly kissed his beautiful co-worker. Gillian pulled back and stared at him, blue eyes wide,

"Cal!" she gasped. Lightman kept his hands on her waist, not permitting her to move.

"Sorry, love. I couldn't take it anymore."

"What about your call girl?" Foster icily asked of Detective Wallowski.

Cal smirked, "Jealousy looks good on you darling." He chuckled then continued, "But she was just a substitute for you." Foster raised an eyebrow and studied his rough face.

"Glad to know you only want me for the sex." She retorted. Cal winked and whispered huskily in her ear, "I would rather have you for 20 years, than have sex everyday for the rest of my life." Gillian smiled devilishly, sending a shock throughout Lightman's body.

"What if you can have both?" she breathed into his ear, getting dangerously close to crossing the line, and shutting the door of her office to have her way with him.

Cal took a steadying breath and replied, "I would say it would have to be my birthday." Gill leaned closer to his lips if possible, and whispered temptingly on them.

"Then happy birthday, Cal." She closed her eyes and crushed her lips to his in an earnest attempt to make up for all the years she didn't have him in her arms. Cal forced her stop for a breath. He smirked, tugged her hand, dragging her out to the hallway.

"Torres!" he called. The brunette looked up at her boss from her office desk as he continued, "Lock up when you leave, will you?" Torres smirked at seeing a breathless Gillian behind him and nodded, "Have fun!" she yelled. Loker poked his head into her office a few minutes later, "They aren't! Are they?" he asked her of their bosses. Torres smiled and nodded. "It's about damn time!" Loker said with a smirk.

Lightman quickly ran into the living room of his house, still eagerly pulling Foster behind him. "Emily, why don't you go out for a while?" Emily took one look at the couple and smirked, "About time! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she winked and ran out the door, only to come back in and eavesdrop after making sure they were upstairs.

"Mmmm…Cal…" Foster mewled into his mouth and his hand explored her body. Cal smirked and looked into her eyes,

"You ready for the night of your life?" Gillian smirked,

"It better make up for all these years!"

"Yes ma'am!" Cal whispered against the shell of her ear. He flicked his tongue over it and bit down, earning a sensual moan from Foster. He moved onto her neck, and that left her squirming beneath him, practically begging for more. Lightman pulled the straps of her dress down to find her silky shoulder. He kissed each, and then pulled the dress completely down. He unclasped her strapless bra, and took in the wonderful sight with hungry eyes. He took one nipple into his mouth and massaged it between his teeth. Gillian hissed and grasped and his shirt, pulling it off. Cal pulled back for a moment and smirked,

"Let me help you, love." He pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers and a barrier from him. Being satisfied for the moment, Foster lay her head back down, and closed her eyes as Cal tackled the other breast. He left the breasts to kiss his way down her stomach to the hem line of her panties. Foster stopped him with a trembling hand,

"If you get to touch me there, I at least get to look at you while you do." Cal smirked and pulled off his boxers, revealing his hard on. He had never been driven this crazy by anyone. Gillian's eyes lit up, and she seemed to become wetter just looking at him. Lightman continued his exploration and pulled her panties down with his teeth. Foster involuntarily bucked her hips at his nose against her sex. Cal licked the wet folds with his tongue, causing Gillian to cry out. He sucked and nipped and licked at her until she came into his mouth. He pulled out a condom and slipped in on himself, then slipped a finger inside her hot core. Foster cried out for more. Cal worked her with two fingers until she was on the edge then pulled out and substituted his fingers for himself. She gasped at the size of him entering her, but those gasps soon turned to moans as he thrust in and out, going as fast as he could form the beginning. After a few blissful minutes Foster screamed his name and she came, and he groaned her name into her breasts as he climaxed also. He lay down next to his lover and whispered in her ear,

"I love you, Gillian. More than you know." Foster smiled and replied sleepily, "I love you too, Cal."


End file.
